te vi en un tren
by Zora-MMB
Summary: una parte de Dan a la que no estamos acostumbrados... mi primer fic, no se que decir... basado en la cancion de los enanitos verdes te vi en un tren...DanXRuno


Yumi: muy buenas tardes…

Magie: …o lo que sea que sea donde están…

Yumi: queridos lectores…

Megan: …y lectoras…

Yumi: … de . Queremos…

Magie: presentarles nuestro primer…

Yumi: ¡PODRÍAN POR FAVOR PARAR DE INTERRUMPIRME!

Zora: ¡no peleen que me dolerá la cabeza!

Magie, Megan y Yumi: … si…

Zora: ahora, si.

Señores y señoras, lectores y lectoras, tengo el placer de presentarles mi primer one-shot de bakugan.

Por favor disfruten

Azula: …¬¬…solo si es posible…

Magie: ¡LUCES!…

Celeste: ¡CÁMARA!...

¡ ACCIÓN!

* * *

><p>Yo te vi en un tren<p>

Yo te vi en un tren

Preocupada de más

Quise ayudarte

Y ya no estabas más

Parado en la estación sin nada que hacer, veía hacia ningún lado cuando te divise. Entre tanta gente resaltabas tu, con una expresión preocupada tales, algo malhumorada. Algo me dijo que te buscara, a ver si tenias algún problema en el que este pobre diablo te pudiera ayudar. Deje de verte por unos segundos y camine hacia donde estabas pero cuando llegue, tu no ya estabas mas.

Me colgué del vagón

Que ya empezaba a correr

Entusiasmado, como la primera vez

Mire hacia arriba, ya estaba dentro del tren. Corrí hacia el vagón, te quería hablar, así que me subí mientras aun iba lento. Entre lento por el corredor buscándote cuidadosamente con la vista,

—"Shun me va a matar."—pensé mientras te buscaba silencioso.

Y al fin e encontré,

Y al fin encontré,

Y no pude ni siquiera decir hola

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando te vi allí sentada callada y dolorosa, tenía que saber que te pasaba. Entre algo nervioso dispuesto a sentarme junto a ti, pero en cuanto tú me viste te diste la vuelta y no te pude hablar.

—h…— "hola" intente decir pero un pequeño bufido tuyo me callo

—…hum...—volviste a bufar mientras te volteabas hacia la ventana, tal vez no estaban de humor.

Intente compensar,

Preguntarte la edad,

Como te llamabas

En que estación pensabas bajar

Quería hablarte preguntarte algo, pero al intentar hablar las palabras no salían de mi boca. Te veías seria, algo enojada, pero eres tan bella que nada hubiese podido opacar.

¿c-cómo te llamas? — logre articular

Logre llamar tu atención me viste algo indiferente, pero para mí fue suficiente

—Runo — te llegue a escucha.

—que bonito nombre, te queda. — dije en voz baja pero creo que me llegaste a escuchar, porque me mirase como diciendo, "¿Qué?", con esos dulces ojos que a cualquiera hubieran encantado.

Intente comenzar una conversación, pero tú eres tan linda que me ponías nervioso, me veías interrogante por mi raro actuar

—lo-lo siento, soy un idiota. — dije desahuciado, estoy haciendo el ridículo frente a ti, me tape la cara con las manos.

De repente escuche un par de risitas salir de ti

—No hay problema — dijiste algo alegre, riéndote de mi —me quitaste este malhumor. —

Quede anonadado, te ves tan linda sonriendo.

Y no supe que decir

Me engañaba al hablar

Alucinado, sin ninguna razón.

Y yo te vi en un tren

Yo te vi en un tren

Y no pude ni siquiera decir hola.

Me quede viéndote como si fuese un idiota, hipnotizo tu linda sonrisa

—hola, ¿hay alguien allí? — escuche tu voz y vi la sombra de tu mano pasar en frente de mi rostro.

Me hiciste despertar de golpe

— ¿¡q-que pasa! — dije algo asustado, Shun tiene razón si soy un idiota.

Ji ji ji —te reíste varias veces inocente —tienes razón, si eres algo idiota. —

Solo me quede allí algo decepcionado, siempre me dicen eso. Pero tu estabas sonriendo, eso me alegro, no me importa cuán idiota digan que soy, solo verte sonreír me hace sentir como si fuese el mejor

—te lo advertí. — respondo con cierto humor y volviste a reírte.

Comenzamos nuevamente a hablar de cualquier cosa, la mayoría del tiempo hablabas tu me encantaba escuchar tu voz tan dulce, tan bella, tan tu. Me cuentas te de tu vida, de por que estaba de tan malhumor, al perecer algún idiota, peor que yo, te había icho algún insulto irracional **[**_n/a: quien se imaginaria a Dan Kuso utilizando palabras tan profundas. No todo es todo que parece_**]**, que perdiste la calma y lo agrediste y por eso te expulsaron y ahora tendrías que viajar todos los días a otro colegio.

—al menos nos podremos ver más seguido. —opine optimistamente, volviste a reír.

—Si, —me apoyaste, pero algo más triste

— ¿Qué te pasa? —te inquirí preocupado

—es que… no se tu nombre. — respondiste

— ¡ah!, yo me llamo Dan, bueno no me llamo, me llaman, p-pero…—comencé a balbucear, soy un idiota, pero tú me interrumpiste con tu hermosa risa. — Dan Kuso, ese es mi nombre. —

—mucho gusto Dan Kuso, yo soy Runo Misaki—dijiste entre risas estirando tu linda mano hacia mí en ademan de saludo

Nos estrechamos las manos felices y hubiésemos seguido hablando, pero en tren paro, tu ya sabias que significaba, comenzaste a recoger tus cosas, te disponías a irte.

—bueno, chao—dijiste algo tristona.

—Espera, yo también voy a bajar —dije para alegrarte, total también tengo que encontrar la forma de regresar antes de que Shun planee mi funeral.

Y ambos bajamos aun conversando animadamente al bajar, nos paramos uno en frente del otro, ya os tenemos que despedir.

—bueno, chao Dan Kuso. —me dijiste con una amble sonrisa

—chao Runo Misaki. —dije, la tristeza se color entre mis palabras, a pesar de que lo más seguro seria que la vería mañana, se veía tan linda hoy que me haría muy tris te que por cosas de Dios no llegase de nuevo a la estación, sin poder descubrir que es ese nuevo sentimiento que aflora e mis entrañas.

Sin que yo me diese cuenta te me acercaste y depositaste en mi pómulo derecho un sabe beso, dulce como solo tú puedes ser, la taquicardia me ataco, a mi presión sanguínea le dio un subon. ¿Qué estoy sintiendo, Dios?, sentí como se me encendían la mejillas, pero estaba demasiado anonadado como para esconder lo que estaba sintiendo.

—hasta mañana Kuso. —salió de tus dulces labios mientras te dabas la vuelta te mire con detenimiento, también estabas algo sonrojada, pero a diferencia mía, no tenias esa cara de idiota anonadado que puse sin querer. Tus cabellos azules ondeaban en el viento suavemente, caminabas tan bonito, no sé que siento, mi corazón sigue acelerado, en mi mente sigue tu bella sonrisa tus hermosos ojos verdes…

"_¡ ! TE LLAMA TU MAMÁ TE LLAMA TU PAPÁ TE LLAMA TU HERMANITO TE LLAMA UN AMIGUITO "_vibro y sonó de repente mi celular, en mi bolsillo.

Aun atolondrado lo saque de mi bolsillo, conteste y lo pegue a mi oreja sin saber que lo que me esperaba eran los regaños de mi "mejor amigo" Shun

— ¡Dan Kuso! ¿Como… [vocabulario feo]… se te ocurrió salirte del trabajo en la hora pico? ¡Tienes acaso la mínima idea de cuánto llevo buscándote! —comenzó a gritarme Shun, sin saber que yo estaba muy feliz sin prestarle atención, embobado, pensando en ti.

—no, no Shun lo siento mucho, pero algo surgió, y me tuve que ir por un momento. —

Dije distraído viendote desaparecer entre la gente de la estación.

— ¿y que clase de "cosa" surgió que fue más importante que tu trabajo, grandísimo tonto? — dijo el sarcásticamente.

Por un momento volví a sentir esa sensación en el estomago, que sentí cuando me diste aquel beso, pase mi mano sobre ese mismo lugar, aun sentía tus labios sobre mi

—Runo…—musite distraídamente mientras mi mano dejaba ese sitio y me daba la vuelta para volver a subir a un tren que tuviera destino a mi casa

Distraído halando con Shun no me di cuenta de que subí al tren equivocado hasta que comenzó a avanzar hacia la dirección equivocada.

—Shu-Shun te dejo creo que me equivoque de tren. — dije asustado mientras cerraba el teléfono.

—idiota…—fue lo último que llegue a escuchar de él.

Salí corriendo del tren, ¡acaso no encuentran un mejor insulto mejor para decirme! Y logre tirarme del tren cuando aun iba lento y dentro de la estación, por suerte solo me raspe una rodilla por debajo del uniforme de la estación, nada serio, valió la pena todo esto solo para hablar contigo un poco, para ver tu linda sonrisa y tus bellos ojos ¿o no?

…

—Net, ¿Qué haces, cariño? —se escucho una voz dulce y cariñosa pasar por toda la residencia.

Una mujer alta de tez blanca entro a la habitación, un par de canitas cruzaban su cabeza y cargaba junto a ella a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y orbes rojizos de unos cinco, más o menos.

—mami estoy leyendo uno de los diarios de papi con mi abuelito. — dijo con voz tierna un niño de unos siete años, de cabellos azules como los de su madre y ojos verdosos, sentado sobre el regazo de su abuelo.

—Nat, ven papi nos va a llevar a comer un helado—dijo igualmente a niñita

De repente llego por detrás de la mujer un señor algo más alto que ella medio amorenado de cabellos castaños

El niño salió corriendo en seguida a los brazos de su padre gritando: — ¡PAPI! —

—Vamos Rita, — dijo la madre algo risueña, mientras salía con la niña en brazos.

Al salir de la estructura el hombre paro un momento a ver a su esposa

—te he dicho alguna vez lo linda que te vez cuando sonríes. —dijo el hombre seductoramente viendo a su esposa

—Desde que nos conocimos—respondió esta mientras ambos se daban un beso en los labios como muestra de su afecto incondicional

—¡Eeuuw! — chillaron ambos niño al ver a sus padres besándose profundamente mientras se tapaban los ojitos dentro del automóvil

Yo te vi en un tren,

Te vi en un tren,

Yo te vi en un tren…

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Bueno mis queridos lectores este es mi primer one-shot , por favor dejen un review en el botoncito de abajo que dice "review"…<p>

**Azula:** si no lo dejan les juro que no volveré a dejar que estas locas publiquen otro fic en sus vidas…

**Magie:** reviews review yo querer reviews…

**Celeste:** por fa no sean muy duros…

**Megan:** sean duros…

**Celeste:** no

**Meg:** si

**Yumi:** no peleen…

Por favor si algo les gusto, inquieto y/o molesto sobre mi fic díganmelo ya me escucharon…

**Magie: **ahora, es hora de cantar…

**Jade:** ahora que se le ocurrió esta chiquilla…

**Mag:** …necesitamos un ending…

**Zora:** ¿y desde cuando mi mente es un anime?

**Mag:** desde que es nuestro sueño hacer uno…x3

**Jade, Azua y Zora:** ta bien pero yo no canto…

**grovy**

Na nana na nana na

na na nana na nana nana nanana(bis)

Celeste: chao

Mag: si tienen tele a se ven…

Cuídense chao hasta la próxima…


End file.
